massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris is a local human living on the Citadel an agent for the CSSF until its demise. He is the main protagonist of the Mass Effect: Destination series. Origin Sal was born on the Citadel and raised there ever since. He never lived his whole life with his mother, Rami Polaris who was an Alliance agent. Raised by an asari who was choosen by his mother to take care of him. Having little of a rough childhood around his community and outside his home. Alien Step-Mother A month after his birth, Rami could not raise her son alone. She gave him up for long-term care. The long term would let her son be raised by someone who was able to and see him when he was old enough. After Sal was separated from his mother, he was to Yrinana T'Nola otherwise known as "Matron." Citadel Sal lived in a community that had few to little humans, and grew up around asari, turians and krogan and other non-humans. Many knew him as a kind gentle human. Many thought he was too nice. His secret to caring about quarians was hard to keep a secret since many around him, despised them. Keeping a secretive emotion to himself when socializing to others about quarians and other races that were treated unfairly. Battle of the Citadel When the attack happened, Sal was shocked but ready for action. He killed geth like his life depended on it. He was forced to use biotics which he hated using. Later during the attack, when he witnessed Sovereign, he was surprised. Finding a ship that enormous he had to pick up the pace to escape. When he figured, they would not escape with dozens of geth folowing them, He wanted to stay and fight geth. Refused to be rescued by any evac ships. His friends begged him to come but he insisted he stay and die the way he wanted too. When the ttack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. They thought he was crazy but instead, He was a die hard hero. For his servitude, he was given Counciler Anderson gifted him the Galactic medal of the Alliance. Many say he should become a spectre. He was known by quarians as a geth slaughterhouse. He was beyond happy. Video surveillence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and biotics and guns to kill geth. The video was posted on the extranet by himself aswell. Alliance officials say he was born to be a killing machine for geth. Refused admission into Alliance's special force's presented by Admiral Hackett. Sal decided the join the Citadel Security Special Forces (CSSF) He was also the co-founder after meeting an asari and turian that had the idea of it. Emotional Scars After the death of Kase, Daniel and Janiesa, Sal had begun to experience emotional problems. His friend Mathius Ruiyo had to leave the Citadel. It was a relief his mother was going to live with him. He had the feeling that came to a cost. Throughout 2183, Sal had trouble sleeping. His new job did so little to forget about it. He felt like it was his fault that his friends died. Sal visited a therapist to help with his nightmarish problem. During the events of the Geth Corruption Epidemic, he learned from those nightmares. Instead of trying to bury them, Sal accepted them. Unrelenting Strength When at the age of 11, Rami demonstrated what she did in her Alliance duty. This inspired her son to be like her. 3 years of training in a builded simulation room. The seige of the citadel demonstrated his natural abilities of fighting hand to hand and weapons use. He also used acrobatics at that time. After the attack, he spent his available currency on combat training. Most of the trainings were extremely brutal to complete but Sal surpassed them. The trainings he signed for made him able to punch a hard object without feeling pain. Physically, he would surpass the normal human. Destination 2 Sal was aboard the XXR Pavelan. It was returning from a mission from the borders of Citadel Space. Sal was resting in his room. Then entered, Mira T'Gosa. Sal suspected that there arrival was leaked to the enemy. Summers said that it might have been a concidence. Sal doubted that. He went to bed and would wake up when the ship reached the citadel for debriefing. Then suddenly, a glowing green geth ship attacked out of nowhere. Sal woke minutes later Mira holding on to a railing for her life. Sal looked out the ship breach to see the glowing green geth ship that attacked them. When Rube came in to rescue Mira and Sal, the ship fled after that. The geth ship overlooked the crew of the Pavelan still alive. Days later, Sal was called again to deal with the same matter. Summers mentioned to him that the SSV Stuttgart came back nearly destroyed. The new captain, Jule Kanrus. Explained the incident hours before coming to the Citadel. She mentioned "glowing green geth ships." When reporting to Mira, he reported the same cause. The she sended him to a colony that went out of contact. When arriving at the colony, he met the peaceful geth trooper, Procedure. The geth trooper instructed Sal stop firing. He told him it would attract Corrupted attention. In the distance, a roar echoed. Procedure advised they leave. Before leaving, he placed a corruption delete bomb. Procedure and Sal ran toward evac. They escaped corruption hands, but the crew aboard would be disagreeable to a geth. Aboard the ship on its way to their next objective, Procedure mentioned about Sal cared about quarians and how the geth behind the veil knew of him. Sal didn't deny of what he stated. He was very forward with it. Personality Sal's personality is really known throughout his community. Having a need for action. Also caring about quarians is secret, even being oddly friendly to them. He also kept Vayla Demrega's marriage a quarian a secret. Sal is open-minded, kind, social, and persistant, also Eager to overcome death. His personality to geth have them coming with witty comebacks when killing them. What he really hates is confronted by C-Sec since the geth attack and when they confiscated all his belongings. The only time he was furious, was when Dail'Redias nar Cenus was taken into custody by C-Sec for manslaughter of krogan, those krogan worked for Saren. Usually, Sal is emotionally incorruptible, not even money will influence him for something. He refuses to do anything wrong or even do anything when being threatened by gunpoint. There are those times in his life he will bend the law to save one another. Appearence Sal dresses as a normal kid when he is off-duty, In his CSSF job, he only wears his armor over his normal clothing. The Dead Look During some missions regarding long periods of armor use had facial side affects. Sal's face would be pale after he took off the M-14 helmet. From 12 to 16 hours, Sal would remain in his armor. Sometimes he is mistaken to be ill. In 2198, it was discovered that his face was pale, because of his Element Zero exposure when he was 11 years of age. It was mostly because of his biotics use. Reaper War and the Aftermath Sal was in Eastern Russia at the time the Reapers began the cycle of extinction. Vayla Demrega's son was with the quarians regaining there taken home. Sal guarded Vayla and the village' with his life along with Benuvale squad. Gruesome weeks of fighting and losing loved ones. Vayla's parents were killed while trying to reach for an underground bunker. It occured to Vayla, that the truth about her son was hidden in darkness. Also the cost of her and Sal's, 7 year old friend, Kurlo. He died when a reaper laser hit him as he ran toward safety. Sal went into a room all alone and cried. Looking at the pictures he took with him. Sal's fight with the Reaper manipulator, Eternal, nearly killed him. He prevailed when he killed Eternal in Earth's orbit and himself fell onto the planet. Sal was found unconscious in the destroyed Chernyayevsky Forest. It was said his armor took most of the impact when he crashed. Later in 2190, his mother and step-father, conceived another child. Sal was very frustrated about it. He went into self exile and never heard from his parents ever again. Marriage In 2192, when Sal was welcomed to Rannoch, he was introduced to Anoska'Jakkan. She gave him the tour of the local city and taught him immense engineering techniques. Throughout the next 3 years, Anoska grew feelings toward him. Sal could see the obvious signs but played along. He mostly wanted to be friends. In his room, Anoska came in with a bottle of human/quarian blended wine. Sal felt uncomfortable due to Anoska's stammering when talking to him. She hugged him as he did. Anoska admitted she loved him. They both sat on the edge of the bed and talked about what they did for today. Then, Anoska removed her mask and tried to kiss him. He left the room. While looking at the city he lived near, he then regretted leaving Anoska and not tell her of his feelings. Sal came back to her and admitted he loved her. They married a month later. Rannoch Home In 2192, Sal was given an invite to Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty of bringing the body of Kweena'Ratara nar Qwib Qwib. He still remembered that moment and hoped to never live through it again. Admiral Koris even gave him a home. The quarians welcomed him with open arms. Then he was admitted by Han'Gerel into the Rannoch Defense Force. (RDF) To make it better for him, he met with Dail'Redias. Dail was thrilled to meet his friend. Sal's joining in the Rannoch Defense Force, had a huge impact on his people. He now represented quarians instead of humans now. He announced to everyone that he cared about them and still does. His name was even changed to fit into quarian society. His new name was Saal'Kazah. But most would call him by his last name. First Child Since Sal and Anoska could not conceive a child since it was biologically impossible. They looked to artificial insemination. (process by which sperm is placed into the reproductive tract of the female for the purpose of impregnating the female) Anoska gave birth to Ifan'Kazah at the beginning of the 22nd century. Ifan grew a happy and strong life with her parents. Advanced Age As Saal got older and sooner or later, impaired his abilities to fight. It was a surprise he still could. How he was able to continue was eating healthy supplements. To him, it's been years since he ate something sugary or non-organic. And still throughout his life he has never drink any alcohol products. The only thing he does drink is water mixed with a pill supplement. Saal works out daily, takes his medication, and spends plently of time with his family. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa Minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a commom Italian name. *The Original Sal Polaris was a quarian, that grew up around marines and was inspired to be like one of them. But this would be too related to quarian character, Dail'Redias. Also because of many idea's for characters, this was changed to Sal Polaris being a human. And also becoming a hero during the Battle of the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adept Class Category:Articles by Dantanius Category:Males